Incubus Legatum
by Kithia
Summary: Un héritage inattendu, des pulsions étranges. Un vampire solitaire… plus pour très longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

_Ca fait un bon moment que j'avais eu l'idée de cette fic, et j'ai enfin fini par la mettre en forme. J'ai mis longtemps car j'hésitais à en faire une fic à chapitres ou un one-shot. Finalement j'ai un peu coupé la poire en deux, ce sera une fic courte à quatre chapitres._

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

**.***.**

**Incubus legatum**

_Un héritage inattendu, des pulsions étranges. Un vampire solitaire… plus pour très longtemps._

**Chapitre 1** : Un héritage… hormonal

La cinquième année d'Harry Potter à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait commencé il y a plusieurs mois. Voldemort était définitivement décédé l'année passée. L'échec de sa tentative de résurrection avait réellement signé son arrêt de mort, cette fois pour de bon.

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, la chaleur qu'il ressentait l'empêchant de dormir convenablement. Il sentait une envie irrépressible monter en lui, et ne tint plus davantage. Il écarta d'un geste sa couette et sortit de son lit dans un demi-sommeil, se dirigeant vers son voisin le plus proche.

Il en tira les rideaux et se glissa sans attendre sous les draps, se frottant contre le corps chaud qui y dormait paisiblement. Plus pour très longtemps… Un glapissement très peu masculin retentit dans le dortoir.

« Eh ! Mais qu… ?! »

Une main descendit le long de son corps et Ron sauta brutalement hors de son lit en se saisissant de sa baguette, la pointant vers l'intrus. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rouges, de gêne ou de colère, c'était difficile à dire.

« Harry ? » Le rouquin sembla ne pas en revenir alors que le brun marquait une pause, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu… »

Il sembla se rendre soudain compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire, car il fit un pas en arrière, cligna des yeux, et s'enfuit en courant avant que son ami n'ai pu rajouter le moindre mot.

« Merde ! » Réagit soudain Ron, semblant comprendre un fait essentiel.

Il se précipita à la suite du brun, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'habiller convenablement. Il finit par le rattraper alors qu'il allait passer le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Attends ! » Lança-t-il.

Cela ressemblait clairement à un ordre, et le brun s'arrêta, n'osant pas regarder son camarade. Ses yeux fixaient avec insistance le sol, d'autant qu'il sentait à nouveau la chaleur monter en lui. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa fuite quand les mots du roux l'arrêtèrent.

« Tu es un incubus ? » Lui demanda ce dernier, d'un ton qu'il n'espérait pas trop hystérique.

« Un quoi ? » Harry le regardait avec un air parfaitement ahuri.

Mais au moins, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui lui prenait semblait lui avoir fait retrouver la raison. Il regardait finalement son ami d'un air incertain.

« Bah merde alors ! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être un… Euh. Tu sais pas ce que c'est apparemment. » Bafouilla le rouquin.

« Nen sans blague. » Lâcha ironiquement le brun, ses nerfs commençant doucement mais surement à lâcher.

« Si tu te sens capable de ne pas me sauter dessus comme dans mon lit tout à l'heure, je t'explique. » Proposa le roux en se décalant légèrement, laissant le passage vers les fauteuils confortables de la salle commune.

Le brun hésita un instant, avant de finalement se mettre en route. Il avait besoin de savoir. C'était la deuxième fois que ce phénomène arrivait. La dernière fois, c'était cet été, juste avant la rentrée, chez sa tante. Maintenant on était en mars, et ça recommençait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se blottit dans un fauteuil, les deux mains sur ses genoux, attendant l'explication de Ron.

« Les incubus sont des créatures magiques. » Commença le rouquin. « Tu as très certainement un ancêtre incube, datant peut-être d'il y a des siècles. Le gêne se réveille de temps en temps pour donner des incubus, des humains, mais avec quelques particularités en plus. »

Ron hésita quelques instant à continuer, mais le brun lui fit savoir qu'il préférait connaitre le maximum maintenant plutôt que d'avoir de mauvaises surprises par la suite.

« Une des particularités les plus prisées des incubus est de pouvoir… enfanter. » Lâcha finalement le roux en rougissant.

« Pardon ?! » S'étrangla à moitié Harry, n'en revenant pas. Mais il se tut en voyant bien que son ami n'avait pas fini.

« Les incubus ont des chaleurs deux fois par ans, qui consistent en une envie irrépressible de trouver un compagnon pour la nuit pendant trois jours. C'est à une période comme ça qu'ils peuvent concevoir un enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne peux être fait que volontairement. » Le rassura Ron.

Il développa pour rassurer son ami.

« Ton corps change naturellement à cette période, mais il faut en plus une potion spéciale et un échange consentant de magie de la part des deux parties. »

« Au moins ça ne risquera pas d'arriver par erreur… » Soupira le brun, tentant de voir le bon côté des choses pour ne pas disjoncter dans la seconde.

« Euh, une dernière chose. Tu chercheras une relation où tu seras soumis. Par pitié ne me demande pas de développer cette partie ! » Supplia à moitié Ron en rougissant derechef, provoquant également une belle teinte vermillon chez son vis-à-vis.

« Tu peux choisir un humain comme compagnon, mais les incubus sont très prisés par les créatures magiques, les veelas dominants, les vampires, voire les loups garous, car ils sauront avec certitude que tu seras toujours soumis de ce point de vue. Ca compense avec leur côté hautement dominant. Et les incubus font de très bons calices apparemment. »

Harry essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « Mais au fait, d'où tu tiens tout ça ? »

« Un lointain cousin était un incubus… donc nos parents ont pris bien soins de tout nous faire connaitre d'eux. Au cas où… » Lâcha Ron en rougissant à nouveau.

Décidemment, ils auraient leur quota de rougeurs pour le reste de l'année avec leur discussion de cette nuit.

« C'est dingue ces chaleurs ! » Râla soudain Harry. La colère était plus facile à gérer que l'apitoiement. « J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Aucune chance avec moi mec, je suis 100% hétéro. » Dit très vite le rouquin en agitant les mains devant lui en constatant le regard que lui avait lancé son ami.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, il était hors de question qu'il l'approche à moins d'un mètre. Il ne mentait pas. Rien que d'imaginer faire des choses avec un autre homme, il en avait des frissons.

Il avait toujours su qu'il ne serait pas un incubus à cause de ce sentiment. Cette nature ne lui correspondrait pas. Il était pas contre quasiment certain que son ami n'était pas spécialement gêné par les impératifs de sa nature. C'était plutôt encore le fait de ne pas avoir le choix qui le chagrinait.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le dortoir. La première fois, ça n'avait pas été si dur de résister. Il faut dire qu'entre son cousin et son oncle.. il y avait de quoi dégouter n'importe quelle libido…

« Je ne te conseille pas de tenter quoi que ce soit avec eux. Tu risques de le regretter après. » Lui conseilla Ron, n'ayant pas manqué son regard.

« Si tu le dis… mais je doute de tenir trois jours dans cet état. »

« Je te surveillerais… » Lâcha le roux avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. « En attendant, raconte-moi plutôt. Ca t'est déjà arrivé cet été ? Car normalement c'est deux fois par an, et ton anniversaire était en juillet. »

« Ouai… C'était l'horreur totale. Je me suis rendu compte que je désirais ma baleine de cousin ! Ca m'a refroidit direct et je me suis enfui. Heureusement, je n'ai pas été assez loin pour déclencher les alarmes. »

« Elles sont toujours en place ? » Demanda Ron intrigué.

« Oui. Avec les mangemorts qui restent en liberté, Dumbledore a préféré les laisser comme prévu jusqu'à mes 17 ans. » Lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

Le roux ne lui en demanda pas plus sur ces nuits. Il se doutait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais se doutait aussi de ce qu'il lui avait caché. Un incubus ne pouvait pas résister seul comme ça avec plein d'occasions autour de lui.

A son regard, le brun sut que le rouquin savait, et vice versa. Parfait. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. S'ils savaient tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler. C'était bien assez embarrassant comme ça, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

.***.

Le lendemain, un certain professeur de potion manqua s'étouffer en regardant rentrer les Griffondor de cinquième année. Le garçon Weasley avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, en tout cas bien plus qu'à son habitude. Et le survivant était étrange.

Il semblait en pleine forme, contrairement à son ami, et dégageait une quantité impressionnante de phéromones. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres créatures magiques dans le coin, sinon son arrivée aurait entrainé une émeute. Il ne serait directement fait sauter dessus.

Severus Snape poussa en gros soupir en avalant sa salive. Il sentait que la journée allait être longue… très longue… Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait les cinquième année Griffondor cette après midi en potion.

Par Merlin, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le fils de James Potter puisse être un incubus. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tout autre héritage serait plutôt intervenu à son anniversaire de 15 ans, voire plus tard, à 17 ans. La seule solution était un incubus avec ses premières chaleurs dans l'établissement.

Il se retint difficilement de grogner, et manqua le regard pétillant de son directeur. La bête en lui réagissait au désir du brun. Combien de temps duraient ces chaleurs déjà ? Il lui faudrait se faire porter pâle ces jours là. Il ne put empêcher un nouveau soupir de franchir ses lèvres, et envisagea sérieusement de se noyer dans sa tasse de café.

.***.

Ces trois jours avaient été infernaux, mais grâce à Ron, Harry avait réussi à tenir. Les deux garçons avaient mis au courant Hermione afin de se relayer, car contrairement au brun, le rouquin avait besoin de dormir. Il semblait qu'un incubus pouvait parfaitement se passer de sommeil pendant ses chaleurs…

Ses deux meilleurs amis se relayaient donc, se reposant dans la journée dès qu'une pose le leur permettait. Mais le brun n'était jamais seul. Il avait d'ailleurs été impressionné par la compréhension de la brunette.

Il se souvint de ses paroles avec un sourire.

_« Bah quoi ? Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué Ron, tu étais déjà gay avant non ? Et trois jours deux fois par an tu deviens accroc au sexe ? Pour la première partie, je ne vois pas où est le problème, les sorciers prennent ça plutôt bien, surtout quand une créature magique est impliquée. Et pour ma part mon cousin est gay donc tu vois. _

_Pour la deuxième, c'est bizarre, mais tant que ce n'est pas sur moi que tu sautes, ça devrait aller. » Avait-elle rajouté avec un petit air moqueur._

Finalement, la fin des trois jours étaient arrivée au grand soulagement du brun. Il avait réussi à ne sauter sur personne. Il avait tenu le coup, même si la frustration était intense et que ça commençait à se ressentir sur son caractère et son moral. Il avait bien cru mourir en potion…

Depuis le début de l'heure, il avait du mal à se concentrer, d'autant plus quand Snape était juste à côté de lui, à épier le moindre de ses mouvements pour ne pas louper une erreur. Son air n'était pas engageant, et les critiques ne tardèrent pas à fuser sur sa potion bien entendue ratée.

« Quand il ne s'agit pas d'agiter sa baguette, je vois que vous n'êtes plus bon à grand-chose. » Avait ricané sans pitié le potioniste.

« Vous n'avez pas idée comme j'ai besoin de l'agiter là, maintenant. » Ne trouva qu'à répondre le brun.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'il remarqua le regard choqué de Snape. De toute évidence, lui avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait comprendre un truc comme cela.

Il avait écopé d'une retenue avec Rusard…

Heureusement pour lui, Ron avait compris son regard affolé et avait gentiment fait sauter son chaudron, l'accompagnant donc en retenu. Le brun n'aurait pas survécu si son instinct l'avait poussé à faire du gringue au concierge acariâtre. En fin de compte, il n'en avait pas eu envie, mais il était quand même reconnaissant au roux.

Et enfin, oui enfin, les trois jours avaient pris fin.

.***.


	2. Chapter 2

**Incubus legatum**

_Un héritage inattendu, des pulsions étranges. Un vampire solitaire… plus pour très longtemps..._

.***.

Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Contente que ce début vous ait plu ^^

Voilà donc sans plus de blabla la suite.

**.***.**

**Chapitre 2** : Tentation victorieuse

La sixième année arriva, et un mois après la rentrée, un certain brun ressentit à nouveau cette montée de chaleur bien particulière qui lui avait pourrit la vie pendant six jours l'an passé. La seule différence était qu'au cours des six derniers mois, il avait eu le temps de cogiter, de se renseigner et d'accepter sa nature.

Reconnaissant les signes, il sortit doucement de son lit.

« Mmm… Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Rendors-toi Ron. J'ai juste besoin d'aller faire un petit tour. »

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard légèrement septique, mais le brun soutint calmement son regard, cachant parfaitement son impatience.

« Les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure Ron. J'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir un peu les pattes. »

Son calme et le besoin de sommeil semblèrent avoir raison de son ami qui se retourna en grommelant et se rendormit aussi sec.

Harry sortit donc dans les couloirs du château, marchant apparemment au hasard. En réalité une odeur titillait son odorat, et il l'a suivait distraitement.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se pétrifia brutalement en apercevant devant lui Severus Snape. Ce dernier était tout aussi figé en remarquant qui se trouvait devant, et la quantité impressionnante de phéromones dégagés. Mais pourquoi avait-il décidé de sortir justement cette nuit à cette heure ?!

Le potioniste se raidit un peu plus si c'était possible, en voyant le brun s'avancer vers lui, tel un félin, aguicheur. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de retirer des points. L'incubus avait trouvé une proie, il ne comptait pas la laisser tomber.

« Je vous conseille de rentrer dans votre dortoir. Je doute que vous vouliez ce qui risque de se passer si vous continuez. » Se reprit finalement le maitre de potions.

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? » Ronronna le survivant.

« Oh sur le moment, je ne doute pas que vous en ayez très envie. » Ricana Severus le regard braqué sur une bosse qui commençait clairement à se former à un certain niveau de l'anatomie du brun. « Mais je crains que vous ne le regrettiez amèrement dès demain. »

« Vous êtes un vampire n'est ce pas ? Apparemment mon odorat s'est développé depuis l'année dernière. Et pour vous je dois sentir bon non ? Je sens que vous n'avez pas de calice. Et vous sentez tellement bon vous aussi. » Lui répondit Harry en fronçant délicatement le nez.

_Foutues phéromones. _

« Dégagez Potter. » Grogna le maitre de potion, prêt à faire demi-tour avant de craquer lui aussi.

« Forcez-moi. » Nargua le Griffondor en se rapprochant brusquement.

_Doublement foutues phéromones_. Le vampire n'avait aucune envie de laisser partir une créature qui sentait si bon, et qui ne cachait pas le fait de le désirer.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, j'ai encore toute ma tête. Je suis un incubus, vous êtes un vampire. Et nous sommes tous les deux dans le même établissement. Aucun moyen que je survive jusqu'à la septième année sans que vous finissiez par me sauter dessus parce que je vous y aurais obligé. » Expliqua le brun d'un air convaincu.

« Vous avez bien survécu la dernière fois non ? » Ricana le maitre de potion.

« Ron et Hermione se sont relayés pendant trois jours non-stop pour me contrôler. » Soupira le lion.

« Et ce n'étaient que mes deuxièmes chaleurs, ils vont avoir de plus en plus de mal par la suite. Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à convaincre Ron de me laisser vagabonder dans les couloirs cette nuit donc… Et en plus, la dernière fois, ça a été l'enfer, je vous raconte pas la frustration… » Finit le brun dans un chuchotement, osant se rapprocher encore davantage pour toucher la longue robe noire du potioniste.

Le souffle de ce dernier se bloqua dans sa gorge à cet effleurement. _Ne pas toucher au sauveur du monde sorcier. Ne pas toucher au sauveur du monde sorcier._

Un vampire ne mourrait pas facilement, mais il pouvait quand même être tué.

« Vous savez très bien que les lois sorcières ne peuvent se substituer à celles des créatures. » Lâcha Harry, semblant lire dans les pensées de son vis-à-vis. « Et en tant qu'incubus, ces lois s'appliquent à moi, ainsi qu'à vous. »

Il reprit.

« J'ai eu mon héritage, nous pouvons donc faire ce que nous voulons puisque nous sommes tous les deux consentants. » Il posa une deuxième main sur la robe noire.

Apparemment le survivant s'était vraiment renseigné. Pourtant Severus tenta une dernière fois de le faire changer d'avis.

« Vous n'êtes pas réellement consentant. » Lâcha l'ancien mangemort. « Ce n'est qu'une question d'hormones, et de phéromones. »

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais conscient. » Commença à s'impatienter le brun. « Et pour vous le prouver nous allons faire un marché. »

« Un marché ? Du genre, on oublie tout après cette nuit, je vous ignore et vous faite de même ? » Ricana le maitre de potion.

« Du genre. » Acquiesça Harry. « Mais plutôt, je tais à tous le monde que vous êtes un vampire, vous taisez à tous le monde que je suis un incubus. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pendant ces trois jours, on se fait plaisir. Si le désir persiste, ma foi advienne que pourra. » Acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique en coin.

Le potioniste n'en revint pas. Le brun lui proposait des nuits de débauche, et sous-entendait que cela pourrait durer au-delà des trois jours ?

Tsss Inutile d'espérer plus loin. Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Mais après tout, il avait raison sur le fond. C'était un incubus, et ce seul fait l'autorisait à le prendre pour amant si c'est lui qui venait le chercher. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé ses draps.

Harry vit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis qu'il venait d'accepter la situation. Il sourit alors d'un air carnassier. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

Ses mains jusque là relativement sagement posées sur la robe sombre du potioniste, commencèrent sans tarder à se glisser dessous. Le vampire semblait toujours avoir de légères réserves et ses gestes étaient… limités. Harry ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. Il décida donc de prendre momentanément les choses en mains, la nature du vampire prendrait rapidement le relai.

Le brun se colla au potioniste, ses mains ayant enfin trouvé la douceur de la peau qui se cachait dans les robes amples. L'une de ses mains quitta cette chaleur pour commencer à déboutonner ce qui pouvait l'être. Toutes ces couches de vêtements le gênaient dans ses investigations.

Alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus pressant, sa bouche commençant à mordiller le cou du vampire pour l'émoustiller, la nature du prédateur sembla enfin s'éveiller réellement. Severus le saisit brutalement par les hanches, le faisant décoller du sol.

Harry enroula instinctivement les jambes autour de la taille du vampire, se trouvant par la même encore mieux placé pour mordiller la chair qui était à portée. Oh la force d'un buveur de sang était vraiment impressionnante. Il le portait tout en marchant sans aucun effort.

Le brun se rendit vaguement compte qu'ils étaient rendus dans les cachots, et que son professeur le transportait dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Il fut bientôt trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pour faire plus attention à son environnement.

Il pouvait enfin laisser sa nature s'exprimer, et rapidement la chambre fut remplie de grognements et de soupirs. C'était de loin la meilleure nuit qu'il avait jamais passée.

Le lendemain, il passa le portrait de la grosse dame peu de temps après le levé du soleil pour être accueilli par ses deux amis inquiets.

« Harry, tu étais où ? On était fous d'inquiétude. » Lança Hermione en s'approchant immédiatement pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

« Attends… » Ron le regarda attentivement avant que son air ne devienne étrange. « Nen… »

Le brun sut immédiatement qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait de sa nuit. Le rouquin avait énormément muri depuis la fin de la guerre, et il avait un sens de l'observation à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

« Disons qu'il y a dans Poudlard un vampire ravi que je sois là. » Répondit le brun en haussant les épaules, un sourire légèrement flippant sur les lèvres.

« Ok, j'veux pas en savoir plus. » Intervint tout de suite le roux en agitant les mains devant lui. « Juste. T'es sur de toi ? »

« Absolument » Le rassura le survivant. « On a une sorte d'accord. »

Les deux autres Griffondors étaient moyennement rassurés par l'existence d'un accord, cela faisait un peu trop Serpentard à leur gout, mais leur ami avait l'air sur de lui. Et surtout, il avait l'air si détendu et serein qu'ils ne se voulaient pas gâcher ça.

La journée se passa beaucoup mieux que les autres. Une nuit de débauche calmait suffisamment ses instincts pour qu'il passe une journée tranquille. Enfin, c'était surtout le fait de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir remettre ça le soir même. Il frémissait d'impatience rien que d'y penser.

Ce vampire était à lui, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper. Il comptait bien mener les choses jusqu'à devenir son calice. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, l'effet de la morsure sur un calice décuplait l'orgasme, et il était hors de question qu'il passe à côté de ça. Si une nuit pouvait être encore meilleure que celle qu'il venait de passer, il tenait à la vivre.

Il lança un regard brillant au maitre de potion en arrivant dans la grande salle.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, sentant une chaleur envahir ses reins à la vue du brun. Oh il était foutu. Son vampire comptait définitivement marquer le Griffondor comme sien. Et personnellement, après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, qu'importe que ce soit avec un Potter. Pour une telle nuit de délice, il pouvait sans trop de mal passer sur l'ascendance de son amant.

Il laissa très discrètement entrapercevoir l'un de ses crocs. Juste une seconde. Juste assez pour que seul le brun le remarque. Le jeu continuait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Incubus legatum**

_Un héritage inattendu, des pulsions étranges. Un vampire solitaire… plus pour très longtemps._

_.***._

Et voilà le chapitre 3. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera sans doute pas la semaine prochaine, mais celle d'après, donc pas d'inquiétudes.

Bonne lecture.

**.***.**

**Chapitre 3 :** Le plaisir continue

« Mmmm… » Harry s'étira, puis se pelotonna à nouveau contre le corps chaud qui se trouvait dans les mêmes draps que lui.

…

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas le fait de se trouver tout contre Severus Snape qui provoquait cette réaction, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser. C'était surtout de ne pas éprouver la chaleur bien particulière qui avait habité son corps ces trois derniers jours.

En effet, cela faisait déjà trois jours, où plutôt trois nuits, qu'il squattait la chambre de son maitre de potion. Ils n'avaient que peu dormi pendant ce temps, prenant du plaisir, de nombreuses fois, laissant libre cours aux instincts des créatures qu'ils étaient.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été une véritable libération pour l'ancien mangemort, qui bridait ce qu'il était depuis tellement longtemps, quasiment depuis sa création en réalité. Si son travail d'espion lui avait permis de laisser libre cours à une partie de sa sauvagerie, depuis la fin de la guerre, il muselait férocement cette partie de lui. Il avait déjà connu Azkaban il y a de nombreuses années, hors de question que quiconque trouve une raison de l'y renvoyer.

Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber sur un incubus à Poudlard. Et encore moins sur le fils de son pire ennemi dans cette condition. Quoique pour être véritablement exact, son pire ennemi avait plutôt été Black. Potter n'arrivait qu'ensuite.

Enfin bref. Severus avait pensé trouver le paradis pendant ces trois derniers jours, mais il savait bien que ça ne durerait pas. Dès que l'effet des hormones de l'adolescent brun serait estompé, il se dépêcherait bien vite de retourner dans sa tour, et n'oserait probablement plus croiser son regard.

C'est avec cette certitude qu'il jeta un regard froid à l'adolescent qui s'était réveillé en sursaut. Malgré tout, hors de question qu'il bouge d'un pouce. Si le morveux voulait s'enfuir, il devrait l'enjamber. Et le vampire ne se gênerait pas pour le reluquer une dernière fois.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque, au lieu de se lever brusquement, le brun se réinstalla bien confortablement, plongeant même son nez dans son torse. Une espèce de ronronnement sortit même de sa gorge alors qu'il inspirait son odeur.

Le potioniste leva un sourcil, même si le Griffondor ne pouvait le voir vu sa position. Il perçu par contre la tension du potioniste et leva un regard interrogateur.

« Bah quoi ? On est samedi non ? Donc on a tout notre temps. » Soupira-t-il en ramenant la couette sur lui.

« Tu n'es plus en chaleur… » Enonça prudemment l'ancien mangemort.

« J'ai cru remarquer. Je n'ai plus cette chaleur perpétuelle au creux des reins. C'est reposant. » Soupira à nouveau le brun.

« Et tu restes ici… » Repris son vis- à vis d'un ton soigneusement neutre.

Le lion sembla enfin comprendre le problème.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste ? »

« Tu veux rester ? » Répondit le potioniste par une autre question.

Le brun soupira, mais pas de bien être cette fois, plutôt d'impatience.

« Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu que j'étais parfaitement conscient pendant mes chaleurs. Maintenant que je ne le suis plus, je te le confirme à nouveau. J'étais parfaitement conscient. Tu me crois cette fois ? »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, sachant que son vis à vis détecterait le mensonge s'il était présent. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il vit le soulagement dans les yeux sombres de son professeur. La sensation avait été fugace, mais bien présente.

Ce dernier pris soudain un air plus prédateur. « Il me semble bien que tu ais également fait mention d'un plaisir qui pourrait persister au-delà de trois jours. »

Le vampire ne fit pas un geste en voyant l'air surpris du plus jeune, n'osant avancer. Mais il garda tout de même son air prédateur.

Le brun se lécha lentement les lèvres, sa main s'égarant doucement vers la cuisse du potioniste. « Il me semble en effet en avoir fait mention. Tu es sur de vouloir continuer avec un Potter sans l'effet de ces maudis phéromones ? »

« Mmm. » Le plus âgé savoura un instant la sensation légère de la main qui le frôlait, évitant soigneusement la zone stratégique. « Je pense que la qualité des nuits passées avec toi effacent sans problème ton ascendance désastreuse. » Finit-il par répondre ironiquement.

« Nous dirons donc qu'elle effacent également efficacement tes compétences désastreuses en pédagogie. » Soupira le brun contre ses lèvres.

« On est d'accord. » Le maitre de potion renversa brutalement le plus jeune, se retrouvant sur ses hanches, mettant ainsi leurs deux virilités en contact.

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Sans l'effet des chaleurs pour embrouiller son esprit, il avait une conscience aiguë du membre de son professeur en contact avec le sien, de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, de l'envie qui paraissait dans le regard sombre et dans ses gestes saccadés. Ce n'en était que meilleur.

Ces trois derniers jours, ils avaient baisé par nécessité, par besoin. Tout dans leur nature respective les incitait à le faire, et ils en avaient pris du plaisir, oh ça oui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, rien ne les obligeait à continuer sinon leur véritable envie à eux.

Le brun bougea son bassin d'un air provocateur, se frottant comme il pouvait contre Severus qui le chevauchait. Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit, dévoilant sans honte ses canines acérées.

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? » Il s'allongea alors de tout son long sur le plus jeune, l'immobilisant efficacement.

Ses mains parcoururent le corps du brun, retrouvant les points sensibles qu'il avait découvert au cours des trois dernières nuits. Moins poussés par le besoin, ils prenaient plus leur temps, se découvraient davantage. Les mains du brun avaient d'abord parcouru le dos du vampire, avant de venir s'égarer sur ses fesses, sa bouche se contentant de suçoter la peau à portée. Mais rapidement, il commença à s'impatienter.

Son bassin était immobilisé par le poids de son amant, et ce qu'il désirait ardemment lui était refusé. Il tenta de renverser la situation, mais il était trop désavantagé. Un sourire sauvage naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait une idée pour accélérer les choses.

Ses mains se concentrèrent sur les fesses de son amant, les écartant pour aller explorer son intimité. Le grognement sourd du potioniste lui donna raison, et il sourit d'un air satisfait devant les iris devenues rouges.

Le vampire était hautement dominant, aucune chance qu'il le laisse aller plus loin de ce point de vue. Il se fit rapidement retourner et se retrouva sur le ventre, à nouveau immobilisé par le poids de son amant. Mais peu lui importait, il savait que sa délivrance approchait.

Il ronronna de plaisir en sentant les mains inquisitrice de son vampire. Oh oui, il commençait sérieusement à y penser comme son vampire. Et un incubus pouvait être également très possessif.

Il se tendit de plaisir quand le plus âgé lui donna enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Aucun doute là-dessus, chaleurs où pas, c'était toujours aussi bon. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir à son amant. Il tenait à ce qu'aucun doute ne persiste. Il était tout à fait heureux et consentant de se retrouver ici.

.***.

« Harry ! » L'interpella Ron.

« Oh salut. »

« Tu as encore dormi avec ton vampire ? C'est fini pourtant non ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Les chaleurs oui. Notre relation non. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oh. Euh. D'accord. Cool. » Bégaya un peu son ami. « Euh. »

« On va manger ? » Proposa innocemment le brun.

« Ouai, on va faire ça. » Soupira le roux.

Harry n'avait en effet quitté Severus qu'en fin de matinée, et il était désormais l'heure de déjeuner. Les deux garçons retrouvèrent donc Hermione qui leur avait gardé des places.

La jeune fille les regarda l'un après l'autre, et sembla arriver à la bonne conclusion. « Tu as donc encore passé la nuit avec… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Mais au fait, tu nous diras qui c'est un jour ? »

« Honnêtement, ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore deviné. » Lâcha Harry en commençant à se servir. Rater le petit déjeuner n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Il mourrait de faim.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent d'un air incertain. « On ne connait pas de vampire Harry. »

« Oh si vous en connaissez un. » Rigola le brun.

Il regarda avec ravissement les regards septiques de ses amis, puis se concentra davantage sur Hermione qui cogitait sérieusement. Il vit avec amusement son expression se faire sérieuse, puis hésitante, jeter un regard vers la table des professeurs, croiser un certain regard, et se décomposer brutalement.

« Tu rigoles hein ? C'est une blague. Nen ? » Finit-elle d'un air un peu désespéré. « Mais… mais… »

« Respire Hermione. Tout va bien. C'est un vampire, je suis un incubus. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. » Lui chuchota-t-il d'un air convaincu.

Ron avait mis quelques secondes de plus à faire la relation, mais désormais son visage oscillait entre une pâleur alarmante et une intéressante teinte de vert.

« Tu nous excuseras hein, on va mettre un petit moment à s'y habituer. » Marmonna ce dernier, refusant résolument de regarder vers la table des professeurs.

« Aucun problème. Si vous voulez on peut faire un marcher. » Ricana le brun. « Je ne vous parle pas en détail de ma vie privée, et vous en faites de même. » Acheva-t-il avec un petit air satisfait en passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Ce Serpentard commence déjà à avoir une influence désastreuse… » Soupira théâtralement Ron, ne pouvant cacher la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues.

« Crétin. » Le tança affectueusement Hermione, sous le regard affectueux du brun.

Les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'il ne l'avait imaginé même si ses amis mettraient du temps réellement digérer la nouvelle. Il sourit à son sombre amant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Incubus legatum**

_Un héritage inattendu, des pulsions étranges. Un vampire solitaire… plus pour très longtemps._

**.***.**

_Me voilà de retour après une longue de semaine de boulot 7j/7 quasiment H24. Du coup, un chapitre bonus aujourd'hui, il y en aura donc 5 et non pas 4 comme prévu ^^_

_En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :** Une journée ordinaire

« Mr Potter. Vous restez là. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu Miss Granger corriger votre potion par deux fois. » Lança Severus Snape d'un ton sec alors que ses élèves se dépêchaient de ranger leurs affaires, fuyant la terreur des cachots.

« Ce… » Commença la brunette. Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa bouche alors que son voisin écrasait son pied sous la table.

Elle jeta un regard mi-furieux mi-interrogateur à Harry avant de se mettre à rougir. Le brun ne quittait pas le maitre de potion des yeux, et elle venait de comprendre la véritable raison derrière cette convocation 'injustifiée'.

« Ne m'attendez pas. » Lança le Griffondor.

« T'es sur vieux ? » Lui demanda Ron.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus, que sa petite amie le prenait par le bras et l'entrainait vers la sortie.

« Viens, on va manger. On se retrouve en cours de métamorphose cette aprem Harry. »

Et elle disparu dans le couloir avec le rouquin.

« Enfin seuls. » Sourit Harry. « Alors comme ça Hermione a corrigé ma potion hein ? »

« C'est pour toutes les fois où je ne t'ai pas puni alors qu'elle l'avait fait. » Ricana le potioniste.

« Du moment que tu ne punis pas Ron de la même façon. » Rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Ils on du mal à s'y faire non ? » Demanda le vampire à la mention du roux.

« Ca leur a fait bizarre, mais ce n'est pas leur vie. On a fait un deal. Je ne parle pas de ma vie privée, ils ne font pas mention de la leur. » Lui répondit le brun en s'approchant un peu plus.

« D'autres sont au courant ? »

« Non. Les autres se posent des questions sur ma relation secrète, mais ils sont bien loin de trouver. » Rigola le Griffondor.

« Tant mieux. » Souffla le vampire en posant ses mains sur l'incubus. « Ils pourraient devenir gênant. »

« Si tu entends parler de crises cardiaques multiples un matin chez les Griffondors, c'est qu'ils auront trouvé. »

« Je dois avouer que la tête de tes deux amis était très divertissante quand ils ont deviné. » Sourit sadiquement le vampire, dévoilant légèrement ses crocs.

A la vue des dents aiguisées, le brun sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Sans plus attendre, il se colla au vampire, glissant ses mains dans ses vêtements pour être au contact de sa peau. Il sourit en sentant le frisson qui agita le buveur de sang. Le vampire lui faisait de l'effet, mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai, et il s'en réjouissait particulièrement.

En quelques mouvements, le brun se retrouva assis sur le bureau débarrassé de tout son contenu, le potioniste égratignant légèrement sa gorge de ses crocs. Il ne le mordrait pas en plein jour, mais le simple fait de poser ses canines sur sa peau était un aphrodisiaque puissant.

Bientôt, la salle de potion résonna de soupirs et de gémissements.

Enfin libérés de la tension qui les habitait, les deux hommes reprirent doucement leur souffle, le couple ayant glissé au sol et se reposant, appuyé sur le bureau témoin de leurs ébats.

« Je dois aller en cours. » Soupira soudainement le plus jeune.

« Mieux vaut ne pas mettre Minerva en colère. » Acquiesça le maitre de potion. « Tiens, prends ça. » Rajouta-t-il en lui tendant un sandwiche bien garni. « Hors de question que tu tombes malade parce que tu ne manges pas assez. » Bougonna-t-il devant le regard interdit de l'incubus.

Ce dernier ne rajouta rien, se contentant d'un langoureux baiser en guise de remerciement, avant de courir pour arriver à l'heure à son cours.

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais sécher. » L'accueillit Hermione, d'un regard entre l'attendrissement et le reproche.

« Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne m'en serais pas privé. Mais Mc Go, mauvaise idée. » Soupira le brun. « Et puis, il a cours aussi dans une heure. »

« T'étais passé où ? » Lui lança Dean en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule. « On ne t'a pas vu ce midi. »

« Ni cette nuit d'ailleurs. » Rajouta Seamus avec un sourire goguenard.

« Mystère… » Leur lança le brun avec un clin d'œil en se glissant dans la salle de classe que Mc Gonagall venait d'ouvrir.

Les deux Griffondors se regardèrent, légèrement interloqués. « On sera au courant un jour ? » Demandèrent-ils à Ron et Hermione.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir. » Soupira Ron.

Hermione leur tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Mais qui ça peut être… » Se demanda l'irlandais, prononçant tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait tout bas depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

En salle de métamorphose, Harry affichait un grand sourire. Jamais ils ne trouveraient. Ron et Hermione avaient eu droit à plusieurs indices avant de pouvoir le faire. Le fait qu'il soit un incubus, et que Snape soit un vampire, était inconnu de la population poudlarienne.

En attendant, les interrogations de ses compatriotes l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Il était heureux, ça se voyait, et même si tout le monde se demandait qui le rendait comme ça, ils n'avaient pas osé le pousser trop pour savoir, se contentant d'allusions, et de se creuser profondément les méninges.


	5. Chapter 5

**Incubus legatum**

_Un héritage inattendu, des pulsions étranges. Un vampire solitaire… plus pour très longtemps._

**.***.**

**Chapitre 5 :** Epilogue

« Tu es sur de toi ? » Murmura doucement Severus, ses crocs titillant la peau du cou de son amant.

« Depuis deux ans, tu devrais bien le savoir non ? » Rigola Harry, ses mains occupées sous les robes sombres du potioniste.

Depuis ces premières nuits de folies en début de sixième année, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, développant une véritable dépendance. Le lien de calice était la dernière étape de leur engagement à vie.

Le brun avait tout d'abord marqué le vampire comme partenaire d'un incubus, empêchant toute autre créature magique de tenter de le courtiser. Severus avait immédiatement répondu en proclamant le brun comme sa propriété, laissant une morsure bien visible au creux de son cou. Il pouvait la dissimuler aux autres sorciers, mais tout vampire ou autre prédateur serait capable d'en sentir la magie. Le Griffondor était déjà pris.

Ces marques étaient des marques de possession, mais pas réellement définitives. Le lien de calice, lui, le serait. Severus avait donc voulu attendre la majorité sorcière du brun, puis son diplôme. Après tout, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux au sein de Poudlard, la concurrence était pour ainsi dire absente.

Mais Harry allait bientôt côtoyer le monde extérieur, et le vampire ne pouvait laisser partir ainsi son calice potentiel. Un incubus était bien trop précieux pour le laisser filer ainsi, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'était attaché à ce fichu Griffondor. Tout comme le Griffondor s'était plus qu'attaché à son fichu Serpentard.

Les examens étaient passés depuis la veille, le Poudlard Express partait demain. Le lien serait donc créé ce soir, et Severus garderait son calice avec lui. Le brun souhaitait voyager, profiter de la vie avant de rentrer définitivement dans la vie active. Ca ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le vampire.

Au contraire, il avait déjà plusieurs idées d'endroits où ils pourraient aller. Des endroits regorgeant de créatures magiques où il pourrait clairement afficher sa relation avec un incubus. Oh oui, il allait faire des envieux, et bien leur montrer à qui le brun appartenait. Nul doute que son calice allait lui aussi faire preuve de sa possessivité. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement de ce point de vue là.

Les crocs glissèrent sur la jugulaire, l'égratignant légèrement avant d'y plonger, faisant frissonner le brun de plaisir. Il donnait son sang depuis quasiment le début de leur relation, et le plaisir était toujours au rendez-vous, dépendant de la volonté du vampire. Mais il avait hâte de connaitre la même morsure du point de vue d'un calice.

Il essaya d'inciter le maitre de potion à activer les choses, mais en vain. Ce dernier était déterminé à faire les choses bien, et à prendre son temps. Qu'importe l'impatience du plus jeune. Il y trouverait son compte, qu'il savoure donc ce moment qui n'arriverait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Les crocs quittèrent lentement le cou, léchant avec soin chaque goutte qui glissait le long de la jugulaire. Il porta ensuite son poignet à la bouche de son amant, l'incitant s'y abreuver. Harry connaissait parfaitement la théorie, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, sa nature le guidait. Il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. Il voulait de ce lien.

Il posa donc avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur le poignet du vampire, buvant goutte après goutte, savourant le gout étrangement cuivré. Il n'avait pas la même affinité pour le sang qu'un vampire, mais appréciait tout de même le don à sa juste valeur.

Severus retira son poignet et ne quitta pas les yeux de son amant alors qu'une décharge de magie les traversait. Le lien se mettait en place.

Le pouvoir de l'incubus se libéra brutalement, faisant drastiquement monter la température ressentie dans la pièce.

« C'est normal ? » Haleta Harry, les joues rougies de plaisir anticipé.

« Surement. » Susurra Severus, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres. « Tu es un incubus, ta nature influe évidement sur le lien. Je propose que l'on en profite. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

« Oh je ne vais surement pas refuser une telle proposition. » Ronronna le Griffondor, ondulant sous son amant. Ses mains parcouraient déjà le corps qu'il connaissait si bien.

Si la création du lien provoquait une telle réaction, c'était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse être réalisé qu'une seule fois. Quoi que… Peut-être que chaque don de sang aurait le même effet. C'était une théorie à étudier.

Les deux hommes cessèrent bientôt de réfléchir pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient. Il serait bien temps demain de réfléchir plus avant. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les deux, et une délicieuse vague de chaleur les parcourait.

Après des heures à s'aimer, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, parfaitement satisfaits. Le lien était complet, et délicieux au fond de leur esprit. Ils étaient désormais liés pour la vie. Personne ne pourrait le nier.

.***.

_Et voilà, déjà fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le fait que c'était me trottait dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps qu'il fallait que je l'écrive, mais je ne me voyais pas aller plus loin non plus._

_A la prochaine pour une fic beaucoup plus longue cette fois : __**La Magie D'Azraïath.**_


End file.
